


Got7 x Reader Collection

by Myfandomfix



Category: GOT7
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfandomfix/pseuds/Myfandomfix
Summary: Collection of got7 x reader one-shots.♡Rating it Mature, cause some of them will be.☆ I know I haven't written a lot, and I have a list of stories I'm working on, but if anyone wants to request something I would love to try and write for you. ☆





	1. Before the Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!♡

**_It’s the morning after your wedding night and Jaebum is trying to convince you to get out of bed before you’re late for your flight. ♡_ **

You woke when you felt the bed dip as Jaebum sat in front of you snapping a picture. You had given him the camera so he could take better shots of his travels while he is on tour. You missed him terribly while he was away, but you both had your careers. So far, rather than taking pictures while on tour, his favorite use of it was to capture pictures of you.

When you were anything but photo ready.

You couldn't say you minded though. He made you feel beautiful. Made you stop hating being photographed. He brushed some hair from your face and asked, “Hey, you awake?”

You were determined to sleep for another hour and your alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. So you stretched and snuggled back down into your pillow, feigning sleep. You were doing a great job of keeping a straight face until he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your neck before whispering, “Jagiya~” directly into your ear. He drew out the ending, and started peppering the shell of your ear with kisses and whispering unintelligible words into your ear.

Then you couldn’t pretend anymore. You felt the corners of your mouth draw up as you felt a shiver work it’s way down your spine. You never could resist his voice whispering in your ear, and he knew it. You could feel his smile against your skin. “What time is it? Is the sun even awake yet?” You reached for his wrist to check his watch.

"Uh uh." He shook his head and smiled big as he held his wrist out of your reach. “Time to get up. You’ve got to shower so we can go for breakfast.” 

You looked at his outstretched arm with suspicion. “It’s before 5am, isn’t it?”

He said nothing, but maintained the same goofy grin and snapped another picture.

His silence confirmed your suspicions. You shoved him and turned over with a groan, covering your face with the sheet. “We don’t have to be to the airport until after 1:30. Why do you hate me?”

He sat the camera on the nightstand and settled himself behind you. You could feel the laughter shaking his chest. “Hate, huh? Is that the feeling I gave off last night?” He wrapped an arm around you and held you against him.

You sighed contentedly, enjoying his warmth. “Hmmm,” you pulled the sheet from your face and turned your head to lean your forehead against his. You drew in a deep breath and realized he already smelled like hotel soap. “Dude, how long have you been up??”

He offered a guilty smile, “A while, I thought you might like some real coffee, so I went out to the market. I’ll put a pot on while you shower.”

You turned around in his embrace ready to let him hear it for not getting enough sleep but ended up lost in his gaze instead. “Jae, are you gonna be alright with no sleep?” 

“How could I be anything but perfect?” He traced lazy circles on your back. It felt wonderful. “Can you believe we’re finally married?”

“I know, it feels like a dream, honestly.” You played with a button on the front of his shirt. “We waited for so long for this. Can it really be our time now?” You almost felt guilty taking a week off. 

Jaebum reached back for his camera then when you held your hand out to block him he captured your lips with his. It wasn't long before your hand fell to his chest, camera forgotten. When he deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue lightly against yours, you barely registered the sound of the camera as he captured the moment. 

You reluctantly pulled back and pinched him, “That’s supposed to be for your adventures, so you can share your memories on the road with the guys with me when you come home.”

His face grew serious as he considered my words. “You _are_ my greatest adventure, and anyway now you can come with me on my travels so they really will be _our_ memories. Not just pictures of places I wish we were together in.”

You saw his watch out of the corner of your eye and nearly spit when you it was after 9. “I thought it was early! Why did you let me sleep so long?” You shot up in bed and glared down at him.

He sat up with a grin. “I said it was time to get up.” He took his time taking in the view of you with the sheet fallen at your waist. He ran a hand leisurely up and down your bare back. “You slept through your alarm. I thought maybe you needed a rest after last night.” He leaned forward, brushed his lips against your back, then leaned his chin on your shoulder. "We didnt exactly go easy on each other," he said, looking thoroughly pleased and content.

Your body hummed just thinking about it, but you had to focus. “We can’t miss our flight,” you said, throwing yourself out of bed and ran to the bathroom. You smiled, hearing the camera snaps behind you. You leaned back out of the bathroom long enough to shout “Coffee!”

You brushed your teeth and took a quick shower in record time, then threw your wet hair up into a claw. The heat of the shower made you even more tired. You exited the bathroom and put on your best zombie face and groaned, “Coffeeeee.”

Your annoyingly awake and bright-eyed husband filled your travel mug and passed it into your waiting hands. You took a drink, barely noticing the heat. “Mmmm, much better.” You pecked a quick kiss to his cheek. “Life is good. Let’s go!” You spun around to head to the door but only made it a step before you were stopped.

You felt his warm hand on your shoulder. “Baby, you can’t go out with a wet head. You don’t want to be sick on our honeymoon.”

You laughed, “Thanks for the concern, but that’s not how it works, hun.”

He went and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, then gestured at the seat in front of the vanity. “Humor me. Let me dry your hair a bit just until you finish your coffee then you can refill before we leave.”

You sat down, amused. You wouldn’t turn down a head rub and an extra coffee. “Alright, but if we’re late, it’s on you. Remember, I can survive on coffee alone, you can't.”

He took the claw out and handed it to you before wrapping the towel around your hair and wringing your hair out. Your coffee was nearly forgotten as he rubbed your scalp briskly with the towel. He ran a brush through your hair and got out any knots he made. You could feel yourself drifting off when he stopped and took the claw from your hand.

You let out a soft sigh, and he chuckled. “That should be good enough.” He kissed the top of your head and went to grab his jacket, putting on his sunglasses and hanging the camera from a cord around his neck.

You looked around the nearly empty room. He must have taken everything out to the car during your shower.

He tossed one of his hoodies at you as you walked up to him. “We’ll come back for the rest after breakfast.” He reached forward to zip you into his hoodie then pull you forward for another kiss. You could really get used to this.

Placing a hand on either side of your neck he said, “Ready for our first breakfast as a married couple?” His eyes were so bright, and he looked as though he could take on the world.

You nodded and took his camera from around his neck and snapped a shot of him, wanting to always remember the look of happiness on your husband’s face at this very moment.

He turned you around and held you against his chest, giving you a sloppy kiss on the cheek and taking a shot of the two of you. You made him turn the camera around so you could both look at the picture.

You almost didn’t recognize yourself. Never having enjoyed taking pictures or selfies, you usually look annoyed or upset, but not here. No, here you looked happy, relaxed, and comfortable in your own skin. Something you hadn’t felt for as long as you could remember.

“I’m ready.”


	2. Jackson - The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an idol and Jackson (pre-debut) is your bodyguard.  
> Just a short story that ran through my head at work.  
> ♡

You stood in front of a fan by the side of the stage while your crew dried your face and hair and refreshed your appearance. You were listening to Jackson talk to his replacement, explaining how he would need to handle working with the group on the next leg of the tour.

He was to debut in his own group within the year. He worked as a guard to make extra money to pay for his training. His family could afford it, but he was determined to make it on his own, and he was about it. This was his last tour with you.

You smiled politely and exchanged pleasantries as Jackson introduced you to the new guard, but you wouldn't be around long enough to remember his name. 

Tonight was your last show.

Only your managers knew. The rest of the group knew something was up, you hadn't been yourself in weeks. They wouldn't have suspected that you would be leaving though. You couldn't chance that it would get back to Jackson. You hadn't told him yet, afraid he would talk you out of it. 

You just couldn't handle it anymore. You were involved in a scandal with a leader of an up and coming group in your company. It was bogus, of course, everyone that actually knew you knew it was. But that didn't stop the threats you started receiving for "breaking" the idol's heart.

You don't even know how the rumors spread. There were some altered photographs and first-hand "witness testimonies" and before you knew it people were posting that you should leave the group, and were sending threats to not only you but your family.

You used a stage name, Violet, never having released your real name or information. Only those closest to you knew your real name. Yet somehow they knew.

It had to be someone on the inside.

You were to retire early and take some personal time, with the intention of releasing solo music with the same company, down the road. Maybe in a year or so once things quiet down and the fans move on to the next scandal. 

You heard the cue in your ear and your heart sank. You knew you needed this, but the thought if hurting your sisters, of hurting Jackson, it was just too much. You never even had the opportunity to tell him how you felt. 

You were in love with him. Had been for years.

He sent you off with such a bright smile and you took a second to memorize this face. Knowing it was the last time you would be gifted with it. 

Sensing something was wrong, Jackson made a goofy face at you then smiled warmly. "You've got this, there has been no sign of anything or anyone suspicious. Show is almost over, and you're safe."

You turned before he could see your face crumble. He only thought you were worried about the antis. 

_Here goes nothing._

You walked up to your mark, and stood there and gathered your courage. You signaled you were ready and looked one last time back at Jackson as you were lifted up to the stage. 

Your stomach was in knots. It wasn't the crowds, the screams, the heat from the lights. It wasn't even the video cameras that were everywhere, here to record the last show of the Korean leg of the tour.

It was what you had to do. Disappoint your members, your fans, and him. Every time you ever felt ready to give up he was there to push you. You trained together, you worked together. Now he kept you safe. He knew you better than anyone in the world. 

The audience was perfectly still and silent as you broke the news. When you sang your farewell solo, you took in the tear-stained faces and looks of shock and even though it hurt, you knew you made the right decision. As much as you loved the stage, as much as you loved your fans, you loved your family even more. 

You had to keep them safe. You would return to the company when you were in a more stable place mentally, and when they had the threats tracked and stopped. 

The other members came out to sing the last set for the night, and you were so grateful to have such a supportive group with you. They were saddened and hurt, but they cheered you on and promised to support and and encouraged the audience to continue to support not only the band, but you in the future. 

They spoke out against those who had turned on you. They let them know that there was no room in the fanbase for such people. 

Your heart swelled at the love and support in their eyes and words.

Before you knew it, it was over and you had to face the music. You walked off stage with two of your members glued to you, and the others close behind. Crew members and some of the trainees that were there to witness the filming all flooded to you as you made your way to the dressing room.

Your eyes searched the crowd looking for Jackson. You tried to answer questions as you were able, but once your eyes met Jackson's you couldn't hear anything but your own heartbeat.

His face gave nothing away, remaining professional and balanced. As you walked past him he put up a hand and everyone else stayed behind as he walked you to the dressing room.

Once the door was shut behind him you turned to apologize but the look on his face left your words frozen in your throat.

Now his face reflected the shock and the hurt he felt. "Why didn't you say anything?"

You stared at the floor, "I couldn't let you talk me into staying." You wrang your hands together. "I need this time for me."

For a split second he looked like he would argue, but he held back and admitted, "I probably would have tried. But I would have supported your decision, too." He stepped forward and placed his warm hands over yours. "I understand choosing family."

You smiled, grateful he understood. "Anyway, how could I come to all your new shows if I'm on tour myself?"

Jackson laughed and his whole stance relaxed. "I see. It was all a ploy, just so you could be a full time ahgase?"

You winked and smiled, "Bingo!"

At that he stepped forward to give you a hug. You breathed in deeply and melted into his chest. You would miss feeling the strength of his arms around you. Seeing as you were both watched most of the time, hugs were a rare gift you could share. "They'll catch them, y/n. Don't worry too much." He pulled back and placed a hand on your cheek. "Just take care of you and enjoy your time with your family."

You touch his hand briefly and nodded. "You want a water? You gestured at the cooler on the table by the mirror. "Weird, they don't usually use styrofoam coolers." 

You went to open the lid when the door opened and one of the trainees walked in with the normal cooler with water.

You shared a confused look with Jackson. "Then what's in here?" You lifted the lid slightly and heard a small click, then the next thing you know Jackson is shouting and he throws himself into you and knocks you both over the back of one of the love seats in the room.

Thankfully, the lid to the cooler fell back down, and you sat up and held your left arm to your chest. You were disaster-prone, you knew that feeling. Broken. 

Jackson yelled to the now terrified trainee to leave, and grabbed his radio and called for someone to call the police, telling them there was a potential bomb threat.

When he was done he was running his eyes and hands over every inch of you checking for injuries. "Tell me what hurts." You offered your arm and he pulled the scarf you wore for the last song off and used it to create an makeshift sling so you wouldn't move it around too much until you got to the hospital. 

His voice shook as he answered the police questions as they came in. He had one trembling arm wrapped around you and he refused to move away. 

Once they were finished and he told them he needed to get you to a hospital, he walked you out the back exit and into the waiting car.  
  
The venue would be on full lock down until cameras were checked and the suspect was found. 

Jackson climbed in next to you and remained silent while they waited for the driver to be cleared to be allowed to drive you away. 

The window separating the backseat from the front came down and the driver informed Jackson that we were going to a hospital 30 minutes out, because it had better security.

Your head was starting to hurt after the stress of the evening. Jackson noticed you were uncomfortable as you rubbed the the point between your eyes, and he suggested that you lay against him and close your eyes.

You took off your seatbelt and scooted closer to him. He turned his back slightly so that you could rest your head against his chest and he wrapped an arm around you. 

Afraid you would never get the opportunity to tell him before he debuts, you whispered "I love you, just thought you should know." His heartbeat under your ear was all it took and you felt sleep start to pull you under. But before you drifted off you felt him brush your hair back from your face and press a kiss to your forehead.

"I know." You felt him kiss your forehead again. "You should know, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated! If you want to request a story leave me a message on here or find me on tumblr @writingthegoodwrite ☆


End file.
